Life isn't a straight line
by CLICK HERE FOR MORE STORIES
Summary: After the death of Izumi, Yuka agreed to marry Principal Kuonji to protect those she cares about. That is, until she finds herself pregnant with Izumi's child. Lost and confused, Yuka left her child with her husband, the ESP. Now, raised and trained as a killer, isolated her whole life, Mikan's life is thrown off track when she finds herself sent to school. Her father's school. OOC
1. Chapter 1

The sound of laughter and talking filled the room. Kids flew across the room, ignoring the weak cries of the teacher telling them to stop. Food crumbs littered the floor, screaming out for help whenever a foot came to close for their liking. Girls giggled as they ogled at cute boys. One in particular, Natsume Hyugaa, the child prodigy. With bright red eyes, that were rumored to actually _be rubies_, and jet-black hair that seemed to never be neat, it was no wonder everyone seemed to fall at his feet. He was Adonis the god himself, but with his rotten and blunt personality, it was obvious why Natsume only seemed to have one friend.

Now, Ruka Nogi was a completely different story. Blue eyes, Azure blue to be exact, and honey blond hair, he was prince charming. Except for the fact that he seemed to be an exact copy of Natsume, Ruka was the perfect gentleman. He never brushed girls off, like Natsume. He would never blatantly ignore a teacher and of course, he was just so modest, it was hard not to fall for him. So it was a wonder to everyone why Natsume was so much more popular?

"Let me ask you a question, which one is better a _God_ or a Prince?"

Was the answer, every male got when they asked the girls. Girls were truly in a world of their own.

"Class, listen up" Narumi, their rumored gay teacher, yelled.

Unlike how they reacted towards the other teacher, everyone immediately stopped what their doing and ran to their seats. Maybe it was because of Narumi's Alice or the fact that he had close connections to the Principals, no one questioned or acted out when Narumi was in charge. Except for Adonis the god, Natsume, that is.

"Shut up! I'm sleeping." Came the honey-like voice that could melt any girl, no matter what message came with it.

Narumi stared at Natsume hard and the smile he was once wearing so cheerfully, cracked a little. The students held their breath, wondering if this was the day Narumi would actually punish Natsume. Instead, though, Narumi just chuckled and that annoying, cheerful smile was plastered right back on.

"Now class, today I have an important announcement to make!" Was it just our imagination, or did Narumi look just a bit more serious?

"Today, we are getting a new student!"

The class stared in shock, while those like Ruka tried to hide it under a cool façade.

The silent class from before buzzed in excitement, questions were yelled out, and the gossip started to go around.

"I wonder if it's a boy?"

"If it is, I hope he's cute!"

"Even if he is, no way could he be as cute as Natsume"

**Eye roll**

"Girls sometime."

"Dude, what if it's a girl?"

"Then she'll be Natsume's, they always are"

"Maybe she's special!"

"That's what you said about Sumire"

"I mean she has green hair…."

**BANG**

Everyone immediately quieted down. The textbook that had fallen was smoothly picked up by no other than, Natsume.

"Quiet down, I'm trying to sleep" The sight of his handsome face made almost every girl faint, the one's who didn't feel the same way were on their way to the infirmary because they fainted.

"That's right, Natsume needs his Beauty sleep, girls" The bossy, green-haired girl stood up and started to lecture everyone.

"Of course, not that you're already beautiful Natsume" Natsume just scowl at the flirty smile that adorned her face.

"So what if we're getting a new student, if it's a guy it would never be as cute as Natsume" Insert wink and scowl here. "And if it's a girl, no way would it every measure up to _my_ looks"

"Now, now Sumire, sit back down class" Narumi tried to get back the attention he had lost.

"The student who will be joining our class is someone very important, so please treat them with respect and welcome them with open arms!" The gay smile was back on Narumi's face and all the class could do was nod, afraid to laugh at the sight of Narumi in his beret and purple scarf, spinning around in his own world.

A sharp knock interrupted the class's musing.

"Oh, that must be them!" Narumi seemed to float from happiness on his way to the door.

The whole class seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the new student to show themselves to the class. Those with exceptional hearing tried to eavesdrop into their conversation, only to be blocked out, while those with the Alice to read minds tried to get a hint of who this person was, only to be yet again, blocked out. It confused everyone to madness.

"Come on in now, everyone in class is waiting to meet you!" Narumi stepped towards the side to let in the 10 year-old girl.

The girl was absolutely beautiful. Her chestnut colored hair curled perfectly, stopping near her mid-back. Her pale, porcelain skin seemed to shimmer in the class light, and her hazel brown eyes seemed to look straight through your soul. She was Aphrodite in the flesh.

The girl stared at the class, the tension was suffocating, but no one even tried to cut it. The girl looked around the classroom, absorbing each of her new classmates faces, only to be disappointed. There was not a face of a killer in any one of these kids; none of them seemed to even know how to use a knife. Still, Mikan decided to smile and introduce herself, this was a mission straight from father, and there was no way Mikan was going to fail.

Smiling a small smile, the class almost gasped as her radiance.

"Hello, my name is Mikan. I adorn two Alices, and my father is on of the principles of the school." Her perfect posture, bended down, bowing to the class.

Daughter of one of the principles? The class almost laughed, was this girl so desperate for friends she was going to lie? The high school principal was clear on the subject that he was not in a relationship with anyone when asked by the newspaper club, and the Elementary school principal rarely comes out in public.

Narumi seemed to think the same thing as the class.

"Mikan, don't worry, you don't have to lie about your parentage! We all except you as a friend, no matter what kind of parents you had!"

Without anyone noticing, Mikan twitched her right eye ever so slightly. Here she was, one of the greatest assassins in Japan, stuck with kids who were dumb enough to believe things that weren't true, but refused to believe anything that had to do with the actual truth.

"I'm sorry, teacher, but I can not say I'm lying. My father is indeed one of the principals."

This time it was Narumi's turn to become annoyed.

"The joke you're making are not favored in my classroom. So please stop." Narumi's got deeper as he said this, the class seemed surprise at the serious look that adorned his usually gay face.

The girl just nodded, but not before gritting her teeth.

"Now" The smile now back on Narumi's face. "Tell us what your Alices are!" He seemed to jump, as he said this, not knowing what his newest student's Alice was either.

"I have the Ali-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the classroom doors. Confusion seemed to be etched into everyone's face, except for Mikan's.

As smoothly as she walked in, she almost glided from happiness to the doors. She hasn't seen her father for years, of course he had told her he would come to see her, but she didn't believe him. Now he was actually here! Time to show those idiots who were actually telling the truth.

Time seemed to slow down as the entrance of the Elementary school principal was known president. The emotions on Mikan's classmates ranged from surprise to shocked, except for one. One in particular, a handsome boy, was etched in pure hatred. Mikan noted the boy down, deep red eyes and black hair.

_And a face of a killer_

Mikan grinned, there was another like her in the classroom.

She was shaken out of her thoughts, as she felt her father's hand lay on her shoulder. She fought the urge to flip him over; it was instinct, nothing else. Mikan tried to convince herself.

With a robotic smile, the ESP made eye contact with every single student in the classroom, whom immediately looked down, intimidated by the man who seemed to radiate power.

"This is my daughter, Mikan, treat her well."


	2. Chapter 2

There was on thing that Mikan hated more than Ignorance.

Silence. Absolute Silence.

On a battlefield, silence meant death or defeat. During missions, silence meant surprise. Silence was always followed by trouble, and Mikan hated it.

The kids in her class stared in shock at the intimidating man (**Note: Yuka never inserted the stones into the ESP, instead marrying him, because of that he never adorned the figure of a child**). This was the "ESP", one of the most powerful men in the world, principal of the elite Alice Academy, the man who controlled there every movement, and now, the father of Mikan. Their classmate.

No one dared to utter a word, no one dared to laugh out loud from the shock, and no one dared to breath.

_These kids aren't very daring are they?_ Mikan's disappointment of the lack of reaction from her classmates was masked from the happiness of finally seeing her father.

The teacher, _if he tries to make a move on father, I'll kill him_, was the first to recover. A thin line replaced the gay smile he greeted Mikan with, just 5 minutes ago. His posture immediately stiffened, and over-whelming hate filled his eyes.

His stiff posture bended just a bit, indicating that he was bowing.

"Principal Kuonji, I didn't know Mikan was your daughter."

The ESP seemed amused at Narumi's unusual behavior that only appeared in front of him.

"I apologize, I got the indication that you received the news from your dear friend, Misaki"

Though the message seemed neutral enough, both Mikan and Narumi immediately detected the underlying of malice in his words.

"I must say I did not."

6 words out and 2 seconds later did it take Narumi to realize his mistake.

"I must visit Misaki then to see what has been keeping him from you."

Visibly, Narumi's face paled. It was a trap, with no way out. No way to save his friend and not get in troubles himself and no way to just disappear.

"Now, I must take my leave. Take care of Mikan." With a curt nod, the Elementary School Principal took his leave.

As the large wooden doors slammed shut, the silence resumed. Not even the gay teacher tried to cut the tension hanging like a haunting ghost.

Taking it upon herself to find her seat, Mikan walked up the left aisle of desks. Looking around she couldn't find a single empty seat. That is, until she reached the very back of the classroom. A total of three desks occupied the back, and only two seats were taken. The one farthest from her was a princely boy, that meaning, he reminded Mikan of the boring stories that her maids used to read her.

_Prince Charming, was it? I wonder if this kid has a thing for kissing dead, helpless girls too?_

The one closest to her, and the one closest to the empty seat was a boy. The boy.

_The killer_

Noting him down, Mikan noticed that he wasn't the only one in dead shock. No, his silence stemmed from anger. The calm before a storm. The slight flare of his nostrils was the only sense of how mad he was. His hands lay calm, his eyebrows were smoothed, and his eyes seemed bored.

_Interesting_

This kid was perfect. The perfect play-toy for her.

_I wonder how long it will take for him to crack?_

**I know, short, but I've been busy. **


End file.
